


If You Never Say Your Name Aloud to Anyone

by J (j_writes)



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_writes/pseuds/J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can't have my brother looking like a disgrace, you know.  It reflects badly on me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Never Say Your Name Aloud to Anyone

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Less Is More challenge.

"Nice suit."

Nathan standing behind him, looking into the mirror, close enough that Peter can feel the warmth of his body through their clothes. Shaking his head helplessly with a tiny smile on his face.

"Who taught you how to dress?" His voice low and mocking, hand landing heavy against Peter's shoulder. "C'mere. Can't have my brother looking like a disgrace, you know. It reflects badly on me."

His arms tight around Peter's sides, reaching around him to tug off his tie and settle it around his neck again. "Didn't you ever get Mom to teach you this?"

 _No_ , Peter doesn't say, _I wasn't you. I didn't_ need _to know how to wear a tie._

"Guess not," he says instead, feeling Nathan's fingers touching his throat, straightening the tie just in time to feel Peter's voice through his skin.

His fingers move quickly, easily, smooth with years of practice. Peter watches them twist the fabric into a neat knot, then pull it snug around his neck, tightening just a tiny bit too much, making him catch his breath. He reaches up to stick a finger in his collar and wiggle it loose a little.

Nathan slaps his hand away. "You want to mess up my work?" he asks. "Leave it alone."

"You want me to pass out in public?" Peter replies. "Leave _me_ alone."

Nathan sighs. "You're hopeless, you know."

Peter gives him his most winning smile in the mirror. "I know."

They watch each other in the glass for a few more seconds, then Nathan's hands wrap around Peter's waist, turning him so they're facing. "You look good like this," Nathan says, reaching up to smooth an invisible wrinkle out of the tie, fingers moving slowly down Peter's chest. His eyes are hot, wanting, and Peter looks away from them.

It's too easy to imagine his hands on Nathan's shoulders, pressing him back against the mirror, kissing him deep and slow. Both of them going downstairs to the party with swollen lips and wrinkled shirts.

Nathan's hand moves up to Peter's face, tucks his hair back, fingers lingering just a little too long on the sensitive skin behind his ear. "We should…" he nods at the door.

"Yeah," Peter agrees. He pauses for a moment, then follows his brother out of the room. On his way out the door, he catches his reflection in the mirror.

He looks like someone he doesn't recognize.

He looks like a Petrelli.


End file.
